Heal Me
by ihavedifferentpersonalities
Summary: With a piercing shriek she fell to the ground. The spell had hit her forearm, her Mark, and she croaked, "Heal me..." MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. prolouge

[A/N] Hi guys! I am starting a new fanfic story called "Heal Me". This story I hope will be better than my other stories. This has no plot whatsoever, so I just write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like and I'll continue! So here we go.

Prologue

Once. One thing and I get sent to a school of magic, for Wizards and Witches. Not Witches, Wizards, and _Shape shifters._

I didn't mean to do it, well, I take that back. I guess I did.

But still. My boyfriend, a supreme bad boy, cheated on me with another girl. So I turned into snake, one of his greatest fears.

Many mortals, sorry, _muggles _[I rolled my eyes at the word] saw this act and screamed.

Other than that, I think I'm a monster, but other people think I'm beautiful. I wear ripped black skinny jeans, a black short-sleeved t-shirt, and a white jacket. I had pale skin, and black hair that came to my waist and styled so it was in a fashion called scene hair. I had a slim, athletic figure, and storm gray eyes. My black hair had green and turquoise streaks. I have industrial piercings.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm a siren. I go to Oakers middle school as a seventh grader, I am thirteen, and I am a monster.

I didn't want to go to the dreaded school anyway. There were always the stupid stuck-up pride and reputations.

The jocks, the gossip girls, the nerds, the outsiders, the bullies, the victims. It's just stupid.

But if i had to be given a label, I was an outsider. i prefered it that way, but then i became a bullies victim. i got bullied, made fun of, and picked on.

I had glasses, braces, and hello kitty bookbags.

But then i changed my apperance.

People became scared of me, and I liked it.

But I always hate the whispering and staring.

So I cut myself out of the world.

I became an outsider, the one who people never talk about, the one people forget.

Like I said, i prefered it that way.


	2. 1 New friends, New enemies

[A/N] Hey guys! So, prologue was a bit upsetting, but please if you are going to criticize my work please do not just insult my work. Please tell me how I can improve it. I hope this chapter is better and please give my story a chance.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowling.

_~Jess POV~_

The first thing you should know about me is my name, right? My name is Jess Torrance. Today, I'm going to the school of magic, which they call Hogwarts.

I already bought my school supplies a week ago, in case you were wondering.

My wand is 10 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring, black wood and is designed so a strip of wood coils around halfway with skulls etched on the handle and dulled spikes on top of the handle.

I'm supposedly going to get on a train at platform 9 ¾, but where the heck am I supposed to find that?

Oh well.

~_15 minutes later~_

I arrived at Kings Cross and looked for a platform 9 ¾.

I pushed my trolley forward and saw platform 9, so I started there.

I continued on but stopped abruptly.

I saw a red-headed family of five kids and one of them, a twin, ran with their trolley straight into a column.

A brick stone-hard column.

I shook my head to see if I had been hallucinating but apparently not because the other twin ran straight into the column, too!

I tried to shush my mind to rid of the little thoughts swimming in my head.

I slowly walked up to a smaller red-headed boy who was talking to another boy with black hair and round glasses.

I tried to gulp down the nervousness as I approached them.

See, the thing is, I don't actually have great conversations with people because they took me as a devoted Goth and were immediately terrified of me.

I walked up behind them and cleared my throat.

They immediately stopped their conversation and whipped they're heads around to see who had interrupted.

The first thing I paid attention to was their expression. When people see me the first that they conclude is I'm definitely a… _what do they call it these days?_

Oh yes, a troubled teen.

That's one thing I hate, people jumping to conclusions about me.

"Um, excuse me, I was hoping if you could help me find platform 9 ¾," I said.

At first, I thought they would call me crazy and tell me there was no such platform.

I also tried to ignore the fact that they were still staring at me as if I was a freak.

They seemed to come out of their shock rather quickly and the black haired boy responded, "Of course, we'll show you. By the way, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley."

I nodded my head in appreciation and smiled then said, "My name's Torrance. Jess Torrance."

Ron spoke next in a rude voice, "Don't you know him," he jabbed his finger at harry knocking his glasses askew, "he's Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson as, with little effort; shush his friend whilst still waiting for my reaction.

I didn't mean to be rude, but I just stared blankly at the both of them with fascination and confusion.

"Um, okay…" I said.

"Sorry about my friend Ron, he just never met anybody who doesn't know me. I'm the so-called famous 'Boy who Lived'." He said while making air quotations around 'Boy who lived'.

I stared at him with newfound awe and told him, "I've heard of you, just not the good way."

Harry stared at me with confusion and was about to ask me why until Ron snapped his fingers between our faces.

"Guys, if you're done, I'd like to get on the train…" Ron said then checked his watch. "And we only have 10 minutes!" he yelled.

Harry positioned his trolley in front of the column and indicated that I do the same.

"Just watch me, and then you go, and then Ron will." Harry said.

Then, he ran straight into the column leaving me and Ron in the muggle world.

I heard Ron's voice behind me saying, "If you're nervous, just run. That's what my mum said to Harry and I when we were first years."

His advice ran over and over again in my head. I started to run as Harry did and closed my eyes waiting for a crash that never came.

I saw Harry standing before me with his trolley.

I froze with shock at the wizards and witches around. The station was also very much like Kings Cross, but to my left there was a huge red train that read _Hogwarts Express._

There was magic in the air, I could feel it.

"I'd get away from that column if I were you," Harry said shaking me out of my surprise, "I learned that the hard way."

I quickly pushed my trolley next to Harry.

Then Ron came out of the column and I realized I would've gotten hit if not for Harry.

Harry spoke next, "C'mon you can sit with us."

I followed Ron and Harry towards the train.

We stopped in front of the train and I watched while Ron and Harry said goodbye to Ron's mom, Mrs. Weasley. I tried holding back hot tears that were threatening to fall as I remembered I had no one to say goodbye to, because my parents were dead.

Harry and Ron joined my side and Harry was about to speak but only to be interrupted yet again.

From my right, a silky voice called out, "Well call me surprised Potter, looks like you've found yourself a girlfriend!" I heard the mysterious voice snicker and his friends joined in.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I said, my back was still to him so hopefully he didn't see my blush.

"I wonder where you got here, the streets maybe?" the same voice with malice laced in said.

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry said which only made them howl with laughter.

I whirled my head around furiously to see who had addressed me.

If looks could kill, then I was dead. This so-called 'Malfoy' was handsome, with chiseled features and platinum blonde hair that swept across his eyes. His skin was as pale as fresh snowflakes falling from winter clouds, which seemed to have a golden glow.

His lips, by gods I was wrecked. They were red, or a scarlet, that went perfectly with his face. His eyes, I am too scared to see what emotion awaits, perhaps a look of mocking. But when I looked at his eyes, it's like they burned through my soul. They were calculating, and his blue-gray orbs had many emotions in them so well hidden that it seemed there were no emotions at all. Or perhaps, they truly held no emotion at all. He was also quite tall, and well built. His face had creases of hate etched into his features and his rosy lips had been curled into a sneer, which was a waste of his adorning looks.

Finally, I paid attention to the expression he wore on that mask of hatred when he saw me as I turned around and my heart fluttered, because his face held no emotion at all, and it gave me a huge surprise.

But what gave me an even bigger surprise is that immediately, I fell in love, hit hard and strong.


End file.
